Often, a device is installed between a mounting surface of an electrical connector and a circuit board. This method of installation requires some means of securing the device to the circuit board and the connector. Some methods of securing the device have included interference fit between holes in the device and the electrical contacts, soldering of the contacts to the connector, the device and the circuit board, and using adhesives to bond the filter to the connector.
These methods all require additional steps beyond inserting the contacts through the device and into the circuit board. There are times when it would be advantageous to install the device without having to use solder, adhesive or interference fit. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have the device installed as part of the connector.
Electrical circuitry often must be protected from disruptions caused by electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) entering the system.
Frequently, today's electronic circuitry requires the use of high density, multiple contact electrical connectors. There are many applications in which it is desirable to provide a connector with a filtering capability.
One method of providing a filter in an electrical connector is to mount the filter between a circuit board and the electrical connector. An example of the type of connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,950. The filter 100, as seen in FIG. 7 herein, is secured between a circuit board and the connector 104 and requires soldering of the filter 100 to the contacts 106 and the ground wall 108. Other filters are secured to the contacts between the connector and the board by an adhesive or by an interference fit between the contacts and the filter.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a connector with a device, such as a filter, that is retained in the housing along the mounting surface of the connector without the need for the use of soldering, adhesives, or interference fit. A further purpose of this invention is to provide a method of installing the device along the mounting surface.